The disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescent element, an organic electroluminescent unit, and an electronic apparatus.
A variety of organic electroluminescent units, such as organic electroluminescent displays, including organic electroluminescent elements have been proposed. The organic electroluminescent elements each generate excitons through recombination, in a light-emitting layer, of electrons injected from a cathode and holes injected from an anode and emit light when the excitons return to a low energy level or a ground state. Accordingly, efficient carrier injection is needed for the organic electroluminescent elements.
Electron injection, which is one of techniques for carrier injection, uses an electron injection layer as an organic layer through which electrons are injected into a light-emitting layer. The electron injection layer includes an organic material doped with a low-work function metal. Reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2008-98475, 2006-173230, 2007-88015, 2013-38432, 2013-102006, 2014-82524, 2015-109470, and 2008-6459, for example.